Talk:Shadow Gathering Technique
Same??? I don't get it, Kage Nui and Shadow Endgame technique are the same jutsu... Kage nui can pick up and throw shurikens and do the same things as Endgame... so what is this new technique.... If anybody could show me a link maybe to where this comes from or just explain it, I would happy. Shikamaru1994 22:10, 17 November 2008 (UTC)Shikamaru1994 :Both Kagenui and Kageyose are explained in the third databook. To summarise: :*'Kagenui no Jutsu:' Ninjutsu, Hiden, No rank, Offensive, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m). Turns shadows into tangible sharp threads that can be used to literally sew the opponent to the ground. In certain cases, the threads can also be used to attack. :*'Kageyose no Jutsu:' Ninjutsu, Hiden, No rank, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m). Turns shadows into tangible tendrils, capable of picking up and moving objects. :Although they are similar, there is a distinct difference between the two techniques. --ShounenSuki 23:39, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Debut According to the databook image, this was used when Shikamaru used it to pick up the chakra enhanced knife during the battle with Hidan and Kakuzu, before he left with Hidan. That would make its manga debut chapter 333, and anime debut 83 (or 84, I don't remember where the they split the chapter). Omnibender - Talk - 00:25, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :Omni, I think that's a bad link. Avatar (Talk) 02:18, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::It's opening ok for me. Omnibender - Talk - 02:38, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Some Problems...... Firstly, I don't think the anime picture illustrates this technique very well. This is one of the cases where a manga picture is more suitable. Chapter 338 Page 8 Panel 1, for instance, illustrates this technique perfectly. Can you add it to this article? If not, explain why. Secondly, In the Abilities section, it refers to the Shadow Pull Jutsu as a shadow summoning. This doesn't make any sense. If you look at Hidan carefully, you see that Shadow Stangle Jutsu was wound all around his body. It was from the Shadow Strangle Jutsu that he got the Shadow Pull jutsu to pull all the paper bombs to effectively bind Hidan. It looks like a summoning, but it is not a summoning. I would like to reverse that edit, but I thought I should ask the members of Narutopedia first. Thanks and sorry for such a long comment! :) :I'll agree on the image part, but honestly that's the best that can be done. In the anime it really isn't shown except for in that instant if the panel you suggested is used then it will just look like he's about to detonate explosive tags--Cerez365 (talk) 04:04, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :: The image has been changed. It's fine now. Shadow Pull is used against pain's centipede, lifting up kunai and throwing them. It is NOT a summoning. Only in the 'Kill hidan' bit did it look like a summoning. Cerez, should i go ahead and edit it? :::If your talking about what was written in Shikamaru's ability section I've already fixed it.--Deva 27 (talk) 07:41, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks Deva. Appreciate it. Name Which name would be better: Shadow Endgame Technique or Shadow Gathering Technique?--LeafShinobi (talk) 16:12, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :I prefer shadow endgame.--''Deva '' 16:16, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I think that gathering better showcases the technique's effects, though I understand the word plan relating this technique and the arc it was introduced in. Omnibender - Talk - 18:31, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :::As much as I like the symbolism behind the 'Endgame' translation, I do think 'Shadow Gathering' would be the better translation. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:17, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Moving then. Omnibender - Talk - 21:43, October 13, 2011 (UTC)